


Pulse

by Ms_Peppersimp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Strings, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp
Summary: Scorpius attends Teddy and Victoire's wedding where he is reminded that he can see soulmate strings... like the one that attaches him to Albus.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> Only fic I've ever written in this style; boy am I a sucker for soulmate AU's GOD.

“I now pronounce you bonded for life.” Harry Potter had barely declared these words before the newly wed couple sprang into each other’s arms for a kiss. You see the purple string pulsing with pure ecstasy and you almost smile, until you see him come into view.   
“Congratulations, mate!” You hear Al say as he claps a hand on Teddy’s shoulder. The string connecting you to the Potter is a dormant crimson. He’s close, but not close enough. 

The festivities overload your senses. Champagne bottles are popping at every corner and the sounds of laughter and music encase you, but it’s the sight of red and purple strings connecting soulmates that make you feel like you are wandering through a maze of love, both fulfilled and not. Having the unusual knowledge of everyone’s matches doesn’t bring you joy. It only leaves you with a pit in your stomach knowing that your love is so close, but so far. You see your best mate, soulmate, across the room; the string still not activated. You see him dancing with a young witch, laughing, his eyes glowing and just the definition of happiness. You force yourself to turn away from him. No use trying. You pass by the wedding cake and the very sight of it makes you sick. You’ve got to get away from all this love; it’s torture seeing others get the one thing you desire. You thought you could handle this one, for him, but you can’t. You walk up the hill, away from the tent of red and purple, and sit, looking past the trees and into the darkness of space.

“Scorpius, mate, what are you doing up here?” His voice is bright with energy, and his very near presence causes the string to brighten to scarlet.   
“I needed to get away. I’m not much of a party person.” You say as he sits beside you. You try your best to ignore the pulsing string between you and him.  
“Right, you told me.”  
“I’m sorry.”   
“Don’t apologize. It isn’t your fault.” He nudges your shoulder and you swear that the sound of the pulsing magnifies; you wouldn’t be surprised if he could hear it.   
“I just miss you.” How can he throw around those words? Of course he thinks he misses you, but does he really know what missing feels like?  
“So you came up here?”   
“Look at you, so smart.” He laughs and his white teeth break the darkness. Honestly, you are surprised you’ve been able to be best friends with him for years when it’s so hard to even contain yourself when he laughs. After he settles down, you two just sit in silence, the party fading into the background.  
“Did you see me dancing with Kate Brighton earlier?” You feel yourself go cold, the string shivers.  
“Uh, yeah. I did.”  
“She’s pretty cool.” He seems to be thinking back to that memory, a content smile settling on his face. You can’t take it anymore.  
“Is she now?” You spit, standing and walking to the edge of the hill looking out across the water.   
“What?” Al doesn’t mean this as a question. He’s confused at your sudden anger.  
“Why don’t you go back and dance with her then?” Immediately you regret it. After all these years of living with the painful knowledge you thought you could stay strong. But you’re cracking now.  
You hear him stand and approach you, the pulsing returns, “Because I don’t think she’s my soulmate.”  
You consider turning to face him, but you fear that the sheer need of him will take over if you do. You remain staring at the water.  
“Then who do you think it is?” Your heart produces the question, either out of hope or just want to get the pain over with.  
You hear him inhale.  
“You.”   
The string pulls you around and you gape at him. The scarlet glow illuminates his face. It’s raw and unsure, but his green eyes seem to know the truth.   
You bring your hand up to the string. When you touch it you feel like another heart is beating inside of your chest. You guide your fingers along it towards him. You know he can’t see it, but he understands,  
“You can see them.” He breathes.  
You nod, never breaking eye contact.  
You reach him.  
Your fingers collide with his chest.  
You move them to his neck, he moves his to your waist.  
You connect.  
The scarlet glow turns purple, still pulsing, but you can’t see it, because you are only taking in the entirety of your soulmate.  
A match fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Leave Comments and Kudos and follow me on Tumblr @Ms-Peppersimp !!


End file.
